ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Adviser
The Adviser is a mysterious entity, and military power of the alien race dignified as the Precursors. While not much is known about the Adviser, it is assumed that he (and his species) is hostile towards the human race for unknown reasons. The Adviser also appears to be an extremely powerful entity; claiming to have torn worlds apart with the power of his mind alone. Backstory 10,000,000 Years Ago… During the rise of the Precursor Empire, the galaxy was at an infant state—worlds being born every day; as the Precursor’s, (the galaxies care takers) were tasked with helping young civilizations rise, the Precursor’s being the most advanced civilization at the time (space-age). Kryptonians and humans being among the millions in the galaxy to adopt the galaxy after the Precursor’s gave the races omnipotence in the Universe. However, the civilizations continued to bicker with each other—often starting bloody wars and conquests to destroy their opponents; and are to where the Precursor Military was organized. The Adviser, (along with the Didact and Insight) was chosen to lead the military—and was meant to protect and divide species if war were to arise against any of the species. The Adviser’s Military was a success; the Warrior-Savant’s being tactically and physically brilliant—capable of defeating a Kryptonian soldier with ease. The Precursor Military became the super power with ease, every race in the galaxy frightened by even the smallest presence of Precursor Warrior-Savants. The Adviser’s plan worked wonderfully, as a trend of galactic peace followed for millenniums. 270,682 Years Ago… Millenniums after peace, a threat arose in the galaxy once more—this time being humanity as the humans protested against the Kryptonians being the next appointed head of the Galaxy. Quickly, human military began to bombard Kryptonian worlds, as well as the worlds of the Precursors. Quickly the Precursor Military intervened, the Adviser at head of the Military. Leading the Military, the Adviser with his millenniums of experience quickly took head of the war—easily overpowering his opponent in the early stages of the war. Slowly, humanity was liberated as the humans fell back to their home world in a solar system designated by the Precursors as: Delta Installation to the location of the named: Earth. The Adviser quickly tore through the humans defenses and headed directly towards Earth with his Armada, planning to force humans (by intimidation) into surrender. However, his tactics did not go as planned—as the humans formed Earth into a military prowess fortress; strengthening their defenses as humanity quickly forced many of the Advisers battleships into chokepoints, destroying the massive ship and the souls on board. Quickly, the Adviser recommended to the Precursor council that humanity would be de-evolutionized into a caveman type society—to were the Council agreed; as the Adviser fired the ‘Sterilizer’ at the human world; crippling the intelligence of the humans and the technological advancements they had achieved. The Adviser was praised for this action by the Precursor society, while many societies such as the Kryptonians and Tamaraneans disagreed with such action with extreme prejudice—the Tamaraneans blaming the Humans actions because of the tyranny of the Precursor Empire; quickly flaming disputes between the races. 10,000 Years Ago… War between the Precursors, Kryptonians, and Tamaraneans quickly broke out when the Precursor Council silenced the government of the Kryptonians and Tamaraneans because of their complaints against the actions of the Precursor Grand Lieutenant: Adviser. Soon, the Military began to hamper down both the Kryptonians and the Tamaraneans; their millenniums of experience far greater than the militaries experience for both the Kryptonians and the Tamaraneans. But with the humans, the two races soon began to bring down the Precursor Empire—the Adviser loosing tactics and men almost every minute. To preserve the life of the military—the Adviser converted the majority of the Military into war-machines, their minds and intelligences stored and created to power the enormous war machines which the Adviser created. Without losing men, and have had the ability to recollect lost intelligences—the Adviser soon overcame the two hostile threats; large war machine foundries called: Cannon Worlds being created to quickly transport units and supplies to different solar systems with ease. Soon, the enemy discovered such worlds; destroying them quickly as the Precursor Military began to falter from both the hostile threat, and its insurrection.' Finally, (with the majority of the Council deceased) the Adviser convinced the Precursor Empire that their only alternative is to use humanities intelligences to become war machines for the Precursor Military. Setting off to Earth, the Adviser (along with the Didact and Insight) began to collect the intelligences of the humans for their Military Conscripts. Retrieving the majority of humanities intelligence, the Adviser set off with his war machines to defeat the Kryptonians and the Tamaraneans; slowly but surely. Soon, both races began to be destroyed—the Militaries strength through the roof as it was before. Eventually, Precursor Insurrection learned of the Militaries actions; and set off to protect humanity as soon the Insight betrayed the Military and sided with the Insurrection, seeing the Adviser’s actions as atrocious. Slowly, (with the aid of the Insight) the Military began to falter as soon the Insurrection took control of the Council—ending the Precursor Militaries actions once and for all, as the Adviser was imprisoned in one of his Cannon Worlds: ‘Threnody’. Awakening After millenniums of imprisonment, the Cannon World ‘Threnody’ came into orbit around the Solar Systems Sun, scientists in awe of the space objects arrival. Sending a scientist team to examine the artifact—distress signals soon were received by both the Russian Infantry Force and Logistics Enactment Division and the Teen Titans, as RIFLED sent Makarov-083 while the Teen Titan’s sent a specialized team. Upon approaching the planet, the Russian and the Titans were attacked by a Precursor War Ship; as they escaped through the entrance to the metal planet—as they crash landed inside the surface of the planet. Working their way through to the distress symbol; the group eventually came across a relay installation—which later led the group further into the planet, heading to the planetary core as the group then came across more war machines. Defeating the war machines and making their way to the distress signal; the Titan’s released the Adviser, (ignoring Vadam’s advice) as the Grand Lieutenant was far from his original state. Having been punished by the Precursor Insurrection, the Adviser’s mind was transferred into one of his war devices. Escaping his prison, the Adviser quickly activated his armies located on the Cannon World—attempting to halt the intruder’s aggression as he headed to assemble his warshuttle; which carried the ‘Sterilizer’. Heading to Earth, the Adviser quickly deployed his war machines to major countries such as: Russia, America, Germany, Africa, Australia, as he prepared the ‘Sterilizer’ for firing. Soon, the Titans and the Super soldier quickly boarded the Adviser’s ship despite his superior defenses and armor. Heading to the core where the Adviser was located, the Grand Lieutenant quickly locked down the core—protecting him in his AI state as eventually Makarov-083 collapsed the generators which powered the core; weakening the Adviser’s defenses. Suddenly, the AI lashed out—injuring the Super soldier and the majority of the Titan’s, as his kinetic powers began to tear the group apart, almost killing the entire group as Vadam successfully blew a hole in the AI compartment; shutting down the Adviser as his ship soon lost power; collapsing towards the sun as the Russian and Titan’s escaped. Assumed dead, a random message aired on all major broadcasting channels; saying: Traits and Abilities While not much is actually known about the Adviser’s abilities, it is considered that he is an EXTREMELY powerful individual; having known Psychokinesis. Omnipotence: The Adviser has reached a state of Omnipotence, having had been knowledgeable in everything and every subject; making the Adviser the smartest character in the Teen Titan Universe. Psychokinesis: The Adviser (as assumed all Precursors) has the ability of Psychokinesis, making him able to use the most notable features of Telekinesis or Telepathy; being stronger than most known users Psychokinesis as his Telekinesis becomes strong enough to form: Constraint Fields. Quotes Trivia *Images are owned respectively to Microsoft, Bungie, and 343 Industries. I do not claim to own any content which belongs to these companies. *The Adviser is based slightly off the Halo Series: Didact, however he isn’t quite like the Didact. *The Adviser’s theme is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZfTaoMBkDk or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQB2T_3s9HU Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains